conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Conservative Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policy pertaining to Conservative Wiki can be found below. Refer to this page when making any edits for the first time. General Rules *Anti-Conservative edits on Main Space articles are prohibited. *Derogatory slurs are not allowed, and Conservative Wiki has zero tolerance for racist, sexist, homophobic, or other discriminatory remarks. *Users must remain respectful at all times. *Vandalism on any page is unacceptable. Specific Rules Main Space The Main Space includes the pages for politicians, journalists, entertainers, movements, elections, and political parties. All information in these pages must be both factually accurate and presented from the viewpoint of the Republican Platform as defined by the Republican National Committee (RNC) and Chairman Priebus. Any incorrect information will be removed and a user who consistently adds falsities will be warned and, if necessary, blocked from the Wiki. The Conservative Wiki also has zero tolerance for any edits that include the spreading of Liberal views. Comments When commenting, users must remain respectful. This means: *No profane language *No insulting other users *Comments are encouraged to be typed in English although comments in other languages will not be removed. *Anti-Conservative comments will not be tolerated, though respectful criticism of specific politicians, legislation, movements, parties, journalists, and entertainers is allowed. *Comments must be relevant at all times. When commenting on a blog, users must show respect to the author. If a user disagrees, he or she can make a respectful argument. Blogs All blogs on the Wiki must pertain to politics, although it is not required that they are Conservative leaning or reflect the Republican Party platform as defined by the Republican National Committee (RNC) and Chairman Priebus. Blogs may not include profane language or offend other users. *Blogs that contain racist, sexist, homophobic or other discriminatory remarks are not allowed. *"Blacklists" that outline a list of other users for negative reasons are prohibited. *Any blogs that promote terrorism, threats, hate crimes, or other criminal acts will be deleted, and the author will be blocked. Irrelevant Pages Any pages that that have no relevance to politics will be deleted. Administrative Construction If a page does not contain enough material, it will be placed under Administrative Construction, meaning only admins may edit the page until it has a strong base. Talk Messages Messages that include offensive or profane language will not be tolerated, and common offenders will be blocked. *Users are not allowed to talk about other users negatively in talk pages. *Remarks against the wiki will not be tolerated. *Plans to vandalize the wiki will result in punishment. *Talk of criminal acts in talk pages is prohibited. Punishments *The bureaucrats reserve the right to block users who officially violate Conservative Wiki policy for a time period ranging from one day to one year. *Users who use profane/offensive language on the chat will be banned from the chat. The only way to reverse a block is to ask for an appeal hearing. Any blocked user can request one, and if the appeal is granted, we will contact you for more information. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. *